The Demon Within
by Dragonrider7
Summary: Again came the hunger, came the madness, came the burning, the pain. He let it overtake him as he always did. Tonight, within night's cold embrace, he will hunt. A challenge that someone told me to do. First One Piece fanfic!
1. Blood Lust

**Okay now for all of you reading my other stories don't wort I'm working quite diligently on them and have several chapters written. They will be posted soon. This is a response to a challenge and I couldn't decide which one to do soooooo I'm doing both hope you enjoy! Review please and yes I know it's a pretty lame title so sue me.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story unless I say so.

The Demon Within Chapter 1: Blood Lust

Again came the hunger, came the madness, came the burning, the pain. He let it overtake him as he always did. Tonight, within night's cold embrace, he will hunt. He has to hunt or the cold blackness overtakes him and madness is all there is. He had learned to control the madness but he had also learned his limits. One can only control the madness for so long before it consumed you.

After nearly three weeks at sea he would need more than one feed to satisfy the madness until the next time they made port. Sometimes he couldn't believe how long he could last. Around the end of the three weeks it grew almost unbearable. When he was not working around the ship he would just curl on the floor and let the burning take him.

He moved into the darker areas of the coastal city, removing his shirt so as not to get blood on it. If he came back to the ship like that he would have many questions to answer. He stood in the streets for a moment and silently thanked his fun-loving captain for choosing a larger city to make port. It had been a while since he had had a good meal.

He tucked the shirt into a crevice in one of the more run down buildings and then scaled it with ease. He took a deep breath as the wind blew into his face, filling his senses with the scent of his prey. He took note of his surroundings so as to be able to return for his shirt and leapt across to the next rooftop.

He flew through the air and landed on the next rooftop with complete silence. He lifted his head as he caught the scent of a man walking below. He peered over the edge and wrinkled his face in disgust at the scene below.

A man staggered through the dark alley mumbling to himself. He was quite obviously drunk. He snorted as he caught the man's awful scent.

"Tainted." He growled lowly, but by this time the madness was too great to resist.

He jumped down and pushed the drunken man against the stone wall of the alley. The putrid smell of the man almost made him gag. He grabbed the man's head and wrenched it to the side exposing the man's pulsing jugular.

There was a click as a pair of fangs shot out from the man's eyeteeth. He sank them into the drunk's neck and began sucking hungrily. The man grew weaker as his blood was taken from him. He fell to the ground and went limp the man's strong grip.

The drunk soon ran dry and after he did the hunter began to lap up any missed droplets from the ground and from himself. He spat in disgust as he finished this small portion of his meal.

"Drunken bastard. Disgusting." He growled as he scaled yet another building with the man slung over his back.

He ran to the docks, tore the man to pieces, and threw him into the water. It would look like a tragic accident. The wind picked up yet again but this time he almost drooled at the sweet aroma it carried. He turned and took a deep breath, filling his senses with this all too alluring scent. This one would be delicious. He followed the enticing aroma to its owner. He turned the corner to see a woman walking down the road.

Her looks matched her scent. She was perfect in every way. He didn't get a meal like this very often he would take advantage of this. This one he would have fun with.

He scaled another building and watched as she left the city limits and went into the forest beyond. He went after her, leaping above her in the trees. He jumped onto the low branch as she passed by and let out a small chuckle as she jumped.

"Oh you scared me!" She said her breath flowing towards his face.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked her.

"Walking with me." A gruff voice announced.

Another man emerged from the shadows behind her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know any of you."

"Well how about you get to know me?" The other man told her.

He approached her quickly and grabbed her shoulders, twisting her head to the side and opening his mouth to reveal long fangs.

He gave a slight jump at this but then the madness overtook him as he realized that this meal was going to be taken from him. She screamed as she saw his fangs and began to struggle. He leapt from his perch and tackled him to the ground quickly wrenching his head off sending blood spraying everywhere.

She screamed some more and he ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he tossed away the severed head.

She nodded and leaned into him. He smiled and cradled her taking in a deep breath as her scent wafted up towards him.

"There there its okay." He cooed.

She sniffled and looked up at him.

"See?"

"It'll only hurt for a moment." He whispered in her ear.

"What?" She whimpered as she began to grow more afraid.

"Don't worry though. I wouldn't dream of wasting one such as you." He smiled and a wet grinding noise sounded out as his fangs slowly slid out.

She screamed but he covered her mouth and bit into her soft white neck. It was pure ecstasy. He had never tasted one as rich as her. It was amazing. No he would not waste this. He removed a bottle from a small bag he had been carrying around and allowed the rich red fluid to flow into the bottle before the wound healed itself. He set her down gently and licked the blood off of the edges of the bottle. He placed the cap on and put it back in the sack.

This is what kept the madness at bay while at sea. The blood was disguised as wine or beer and no one touched his alcohol or death came upon them he had made that clear.

He went through the night and fed on anyone that was unlucky enough to pass by. The only one who survived his hunt was the caller. Callers are those whose blood is so rich that almost no one can resist them. Most die from the hunter's hunger and loss of control at their alluring scent.

Dawn approached quickly. He had to make his way back to the ship before anyone else awoke. He walked calmly back to where he started, grabbed his shirt, donned it, then boarded the ship. He could only keep up this charade for so long but he still kept the hope that his inner demon would be kept a secret from his friends on board the ship. After all who would trust a Nightwalker?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There we go the first chapter in this story. Hope you guys enjoyed I know I did. Review for me now I have to get to work on my other stories before they all come to my house and kill me in the middle of the night! Chow!!**


	2. Murder By The Docks

**Okay here we go another chapter added to this story. Glad to see that those of you who are reading this love it so much. This is actually my first vampire story so I am quite pleased. R&R please.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story but I do own the story itself so no touchie!!!

The Demon Within Chapter 2: Murder By The Docks

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRNNNNIIIING!!!!!" A huge shout rang out through the Going Merry as its captain awoke to greet the new day.

"C'mon Luffy it's six in the morning." Zoro groaned as he rolled over on the couch. He liked the couch better than his hammock.

"You can't sleep through the whole day Zoro! Get up!!!" Luffy shouted as he jumped on top of Zoro.

Soon enough Luffy's shouts awoke the rest of the crew who took in the scene of their energetic captain jumping up and down on their resident swordsman. It was quite obvious that he was not happy about it either.

"Get up, get up, get up!!!!" Luffy shouted over the laughter of the rest of his crew.

"Get off!!" Zoro shouted as he tossed Luffy across the room.

"Good, you're up let's go!" Luffy said with one of his trademark grins. "SANJI, FOOOOOD!!!"

Zoro groaned in aggravation as he stood up and made his way out of the men's quarters, grabbing his katana along the way. He walked out onto the deck and squinted at the brightness of the sun in the sky. He looked to his left to see Robin and Nami walking calmly out onto the deck and then turning towards the kitchen.

He could hear Luffy pounding on the table from out here. He was the last to walk into the kitchen. Zoro took a quick glance around the crowded table, grabbed and plate, a glass of water, and headed towards the crow's nest. He took a small bite of the eggs on the plate thought for a few minutes before tossing the contents of the plate into the sea below.

He quickly drank the water and went back into the men's quarters. Once inside he moved towards his hammock and then kneeled down to the chest beneath it. He cautiously looked around before setting the plate and glass down before opening the chest. It contained many different bottles filled with a variety of liquor. He took one, popped the lid off, and inhaled the scent that wafted from the bottle.

"You'll do." He said and closed the chest.

He took the plate and the glass in one hand and the bottle of liquor in the other then walked back out to the deck. He reached the mast and looked around sniffing the air and listening intently. Once he was sure that no one was on the deck he lifted his foot, placed it on the mast, and walked straight up to the crow's nest.

He sat down squinting once again at the brightness of the sun as he did so and began to shake the bottle of liquor vigorously. He took a deep breath as the wind blew its cool greeting to him. The salty smell attacking his senses and causing him to shut his eyes in comfort. Truth be told Zoro loved the smell of the sea. As wild and untamable as she is she is also one of the most beautiful things in the earth.

He popped the cork off of the bottle in his hands and took a gulp savoring the taste of it before swallowing. He smiled lightly to himself as the fluid traveled down his throat. His eyes began to glow ominously as he took another drink.

Suddenly a scream pierced the semi-silence of the morning. Zoro lifted his head in alarm and winced slightly as his fangs unsheathed automatically from adrenaline. He popped the lid back on his bottle and gritted his teeth as he climbed down from the crow's nest. He quickly sheathed his fangs as he descended. As soon as he was on the deck he ran over to where his friends were gathered by the railing.

"what happened?" He asked.

"We don't know." Nami said as she gazed at the crowed gathered by a nearby shoreline.

"But we're going to find out." Luffy said as he ran off the ship and onto the pier.

Suddenly Sanji threw him a concerned look as they began running after their captain.

"Zoro are you alright?" The cook asked.

At this everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned towards Zoro.

"Of course. What's wrong?" He said, completely confused.

Robin came up to him and dabbed a finger on the corner of his mouth. He moved back and she showed him her finger. The tip where she had touched him had blood on it.

"_Shit!"_ He thought as a moment of panic came over him.

He quickly wiped away the blood on his lip and moved forward.

"Zoro!" Chopper shouted after him.

"I'm fine! Are we going to find out what's going on down there or what?" He growled as he continued to walk towards the pier.

Everyone simply shrugged their shoulders. Knowing it was useless to argue with Zoro when he was like this. But Chopper had made a mental note to look over Zoro when they got back to the ship. Whether he liked it or not.

The crew ran towards the crowd gathered by the shoreline. After reaching it they began to push their way through. Upon reaching the edge of the crowd they were met with a grim sight. There were a few men gathering human limbs and chunks from the water. They had even found a few pieces of clothing.

"Hmmmm, shark." Zoro stated simply before turning away and walking towards the town.

The rest of the Strawhat crew quickly followed after him.

"How can you be so, so......nonchalant?!" Usopp shouted at him.

"Pfft, I've seen worse." He mumbled as he continued walking towards the town.

He popped the lid off of his bottle and took a drink as they caught up with him.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"Mine."

There was silence as they entered the town and more as they walked around in it. The day had not started well at all. First the blood on Zoro's lip and then the dead person by the docks. But Sanji had realized something. Something that had brought out a terrible realization. A shark would have eaten more. They wouldn't have found more than a few good sized chunks of flesh and if any other animal had done it then the body wouldn't have been found near the water. That could only leave one thing left. One possible killer.

Another person.

"Well since we're here we might as well have some fun!!!" Luffy shouted trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you ever calm down?" Zoro said in annoyance as he took another gulp of his drink.

"Nope. But this time's gonna be different." He grinned at his first mate.

"Oh really? Why?" Zoro responded as he rolled his eyes.

"Because this time _you're_ gonna have fun."

"Really."

"Yep in fact you're gonna laugh!" He grinned again.

"Good luck with that."

"What makes you think we can't do that?"

"Because I've had to put up with Sanji and let me tell you nothing is funnier than that face."

This earned round of laughter from everyone but Sanji. Who instead began fuming at Zoro, who simply took another drink with a sly grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well there you go. I hope this is to your satisfaction. If you have any ideas or suggestions then just tell me. See you next chapter! Chow!!!**


	3. Dangerous Discoveries

**Here we go. I have no idea what to put in this chapter so let's hope it turns out okay. Not a good way to start the chapter. Read it anyway!!! Oh! And REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters....yet. They haven't come in yet.

The Demon Within Chapter 3: Dangerous Discoveries

The group wandered around the large coastal city. A smile plastered on Luffy's face as he beheld the bustling marketplace. Sanji allowed a smirk to grace his features as he wandered over to the food stands. One thing Sanji would do whenever they came ashore was buy more food. He would not do anything else until he had bought enough, by his standards.

Nami and Robin separated from the group and moved into a nearby bookstore. Chopper ran into a pharmacy a few buildings down. That left Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp together in the market. The group wandered silently for a few minutes before Usopp left to gather supplies to make the ammo for his slingshot.

"I wanna get a tattoo!" Luffy burst out as he looked up towards Zoro.

Zoro raised an eyebrow towards the young captain as he took another gulp of his drink. He followed his energetic captain as he made his way into one of the many tattoo parlors in the city. He chuckled lowly as Luffy walked in and began to think on what tattoo he wanted to get.

"Hey Zoro! Have you got any ink?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah actually." He said as he patted his right shoulder.

"Can I see it?"

"Why don't you just get the Strawhat insignia?"

"Good idea but can I still see it?"

Zoro sighed as he rolled up his sleeve for Luffy to see his tattoo. The ink on his arm almost made Luffy gasp. It was a very unique and intricate symbol. It had the basic shape of an ankh. The top loop was about all that was plain about it. The bottom resembled that of a dagger blade with a spike curling from the top to the midsection. Two more spikes resembling half moons were attached to the side of the ankh and beside these crescent moons was a blood drop grasped by a single clawed hand. Beneath this symbol was the word Sudra.

"Now there's something I thought I would never see!" A voice rang out.

The pair looked up to see the owner of the tattoo parlor standing over them. Zoro's eyes grew wide and he quickly rolled down his sleeve.

"Sudra! What an honor!"

"What's so important about his tattoo?" Luffy asked.

"Why he's purebl-" The man stopped suddenly as Zoro grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a nearby corner.

"Not one more old man." He hissed.

"Do have any idea what you are?" The man seemed to care less about the death glare Zoro was giving him.

"That I do. Which is why if you value your life you will be silent!" He took another gulp of his drink.

"He is your captain is he not?"

Zoro nodded.

"Then he needs to know."

"Shut up!" Zoro hissed threateningly as his fangs slid from their sheaths.

"You are Sudra!"

"Not one more word old man!" His eyes began to glow ominously as he showed his unsheathed fangs.

The man quickly quieted himself as Zoro nearly flew from the store, Luffy in his iron grip.

"Zoro wait! Stop!" Luffy cried out.

Zoro stopped and glanced back at his captain. Fear grew in the pit of his stomach as he beheld the serious expression on his captain's face. When he had that expression on his face he was going to get what he wanted and right now he wanted answers. Answers that Zoro did not want to give.

But just as Luffy's mouth opened a board swung by and smacked him in the face sending him hurtling backwards over a pile of flour sacks, which exploded in a cloud of white powder. He then tumbled into a watering troff, rolled through it, and into a pen of chickens causing them to panic and leap out of the pen and onto the street.

As Zoro beheld the sight of Luffy covered in sticky flour goop and feathers running around, trying to catch all of the chickens, and the look on the stunned carpenter's face, as he realized what he had done, he couldn't help but exploding in a fit of laughter. The squawking of chickens continued along with the shouts of Luffy, the carpenter's stunned look, and Zoro's laughter. Zoro was now rolling around on the dusty streets.

After a few minutes everyone managed to get the chickens back into the pen and got the carpenter to stop apologizing. Luffy walked back over to Zoro who was still on the ground laughing.

"See I told you you were gonna laugh!" Luffy told him as he spit out feathers.

"Who wouldn't laugh after that?" Zoro said as he stood. "You look like a giant chicken." He laughed again before taking another drink, emptying the bottle.

"We should head back and meet up with the others." Zoro said as he began walking back towards the docks.

The two walked back, Luffy getting many strange looks along the way. They got back just as Usopp was boarding the ship himself. He broke into a fit of loud laughter as he caught sight of Luffy. Everyone they passed by broke out in laughter until Zoro unceremoniously picked up Luffy and tossed him overboard. A loud splash sounded and Zoro jumped overboard to retrieve their captain. He dragged him back on board clean as a whistle.

"Awww." Luffy pouted over everyone's laughter.

Zoro smiled and walked away towards the Men's quarters to put his bottle away. He would have to hunt again before they set sail.

"Hey Zoro." Chopper called to him from around the corner.

"One minute." He called from inside the Men's quarters.

He placed the bottle back in the chest and headed out towards Chopper's quarters.

"What is it?" He asked a little annoyed. He wanted to get some sleep.

"Sit down." Chopper motioned towards the table used for Chopper's routine medical examinations.

"No, I'm fine." He growled. This could mean trouble.

"People don't just bleed from the mouth and be 'fine' Zoro."

"Chopper I'm fine!" He had to resist letting his fangs slide out. That tended to happen when he got angry.

"Sit down before I make you sit down!" Chopper shouted as he turned into his Yeti form and towered over Zoro.

Knowing that he was trapped Zoro complied and Chopper shut the door behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I little while later:**

"Luffy! Luffy!" Chopper called as he ran up to the crow's nest.

Luffy turned towards Chopper who looked extremely worried,

"What is it Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"It's Zoro follow me quickly."

Luffy followed Chopper to his quarters but Zoro was not there.

"Where's Zoro?"

"He's in the crow's nest. But you need to see this."

He took a small tube of blood and showed it to Luffy.

"This is a sample of Zoro's blood. It can't support hemoglobin."

"What the heck is hemoglobin?"

"It's a type of protein that carries nutrients to the body. Without it you'd die. I just don't understand why he's still alive. Watch what happens when I put it in the sun."

He put a few droplets of blood on a tray and placed it in the sunbeam. Nothing happened. Then Chopper put a magnifying glass over it and smoke began to rise.

"Silver has a reaction about the same and don't even try garlic."

"And you found this out how?" Luffy said giving the ship's medic an odd look.

"I season my sandwiches with garlic, the magnifying glass was hanging in the window, and that necklace is made of silver. It fell into a blood sample." He responded pointing at a small pendant hanging on the wall. "His temperature is about twenty degrees below normal and his heartbeat is almost nonexistent."

"Chopper this information doesn't leave this room." Luffy said as a serious aura overtook him.

"What? Why aren't you concerned? He should be dead? He might be dying?"

"He'll be fine. Trust me." He smiled. "Let me explain something to you Chopper. Zoro's never been normal."

"Well I know that. He's nuts!"

"That's not what I mean. He's...different. He doesn't even know that I know this. I respect his privacy. If I know something he doesn't want me to know then I don't let him know that I know."

"Luffy what it it?"

"Have you ever heard of the legends of the Nightwalkers?"

"Not really no."

"Vampires. Zoro is one. I don't know much about it. I just know that he is one. I don't know all the complicated junk but no matter what he's a member of this crew and northing's changed. He's still Zoro."

"A Vampire? Really?"

"Yes. Don't mention this to anyone. Not one soul."

"Shouldn't the rest of the crew know?"

"They will know eventually. Zoro will let us all know in his own time and if he never does than that's his choice. Not ours understood?"

"Yes Luffy."

"Good now get rid of those records and the blood sample. Hurry I'm hungry!"

Chopper let out a small chuckle as he destroyed all evidence of Zoro's inner demon. But then something occurred to him.

"Luffy?" He asked as he held the container of Zoro's blood.

"What?"

"I just realized this. I've taken blood samples from Zoro before."

"Your point. Come on I want to eat!"

"I always put my blood samples in the same place and that magnifying glass has always hung there. Come to think of it it's a miracle this place hasn't caught fire. But it's never had a reaction like that before."

"Do you think he's losing his immunity to sunlight?"

"Well he must have an immunity to it, but yes he might and if that happens while we're out at sea..."

Silence loomed over the room haunting its inhabitants.

"Look into it. I'll have to ask Zoro if this doesn't get any better."

Luffy left but instead of heading to the kitchen like he was planning he made his way to the crow's nest. He had lost his appetite. He was worried about Zoro. He hoped that everything was going to be alright. He would not lose his first mate. If the whole crew found out then so be it. He wasn't going to lose him. Not to a little thing like sunlight. What a humiliating fate for the world's greatest swordsman. Which he had faith that he would become.

Then it hit him who could help.

"Sudra. What did that mean. How did the old man know about it and why did Zoro want to shut him up so fast. It had to have had something to do with Nightwalkers. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so touchy."

So he got up, climbed back down the ladder, and made his way to the ramp leading to the docks. He climbed off the ship and made his way back to the tattoo parlor.

"What does Sudra mean?!" He demanded as he threw open the door and stared the man in the face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wow that one went far. Don't' worry there's still a lot of story to read and write. I'm happy with myself. Are you. If you are tell me and review!!!!**


	4. Explanations and Plans

**Okay finally I've thought up something for another chapter. Forgive me if you catch any typos I tend to miss them even if I proofread fifteen times. Review please and thank you for reading.**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.

The Demon Within Chapter 4: Explanations and Plans

The man's face paled as Luffy approached, staring at him with hardened eyes.

"I'm not gonna ask again. What's Sudra?" Luffy demanded.

A member of his crew was in danger and there was no way in hell that this man was going to be keeping stuff from him that might help Zorro.

"I can't tell you." He said as he stood tall but his pale face and quivering hands betrayed his fear. _"If a Sudra works beneath him then he has to be tough."_ The man thought.

"I know what he is. I've known for a long time."

"Noderam is going to kill me for this." He mumbled as he ran to the front of his store, hung the closed sign on the front of the door, closed it, locked it, and drew the shades throwing the room in darkness. "What I am about to tell you cannot be repeated." He whispered as he walked back toward Luffy.

Luffy nodded, eager to learn more about his rather mysterious first mate.

"You already know that he's a Nightwalker but I'm betting that's all you know."

Another nodd.

"There are many different Clans or Covens within the Vampire society. The one residing here is known as the Noderam Coven. Your friend is of the Coven Sudra, an extremely rare thing."

"Why?"

"They are considered royalty among all the Covens."

"Once again why and you didn't answer my first questions."

"They are the Purebloods of the Vampire community. The only other Pureblood known is Count Ladislas Dracula."

Luffy felt himself stiffen at the mere mention of the name.

"Yes, the original Nightwalker. The King of the Vampires and your friend is in his Coven."

"So, Zoro was born a Vampire?"

"Oh no. Oh goodness no."

"Then how.....?"

"Let me explain. Vampires are the living dead so it would only make sense that their children are born dead therefore, a person cannot be born a Vampire. One of their fatal flaws. In order to be a Pureblood one must be bitten by the Hellhound, the Chupacabra, and survive it."

"So Zoro was..."

"Yes. The Count can feel when a new Vampire has been born and he seeks them out. Once locating the fledgling, he identifies them and sends them to their Coven where they are tattooed with the Coven's symbol. All members of Sudra Clan are nearly invincible. They are immune to silver, garlic, sunlight, a crucifix, and even a stake through the heart. In fact the only thing that can kill them is a Werewolf bite.

"Well, that's the problem. Zoro's losing his immunities, all of them."

"One of the weaknesses of the Sudra Coven. All Vampires begin as fledglings, no matter how old they are in the human world. The next stage of development is Savannt and then the final stage is Deathdealer, fully fledged. When Sudra changes to the final stage the lose their immunities until the change is completed."

"How long does the change usually take?"

"From Savannt to Deathdealer? About three weeks. It takes a full week for them to lose their immunities and another to gain them back."

"This is bad. Oh, this is really bad. We have to set sail tomorrow."

"There is another port just tow days East of here. Damage your ship in such a way that you will need to stop for repairs. It is a very poor town and doesn't get many visitors due to the reputation of the Coven living there. It will take at least four weeks to repair your ship."

"Good and thank you!" Luffy shouted as he ran out the door and into the Sunny streets.

He slowly made his way back to the Going Merry while contemplating ways to damage the ship without sinking it and when to do it. He sighed as he approached the ship and waved to Usopp as he boarded. He immediately headed toward Chopper's quarters/office, spotting Zoro in the Crow's nest as he walked beneath it.

Zoro squinted at the light of the evening sun. He had felt sick all day long and could barely see because of how bright the sun was. The sun had never affected him like this before but he understood. The Count had warned him after bringing him into the Coven. But what was he going to do? How was he supposed to stay out of the sunlight on a ship without exposing himself?

His dizziness and queasy stomach faded as the sun hid itself beyond the horizon and with it came the urge to hunt. He rubbed his tongue slowly across his sheathed fangs and his claws tingled with the excitement of a new hunt. He climbed down the mast and silently made his way to the men's quarters to retrieve the few empty bottles he had drained.

He snuck quietly down the plank to the shore and walked down th empty streets of the seaside town. Eyes simply glowing with anticipation.

Luffy watched his first mate leave and followed him, standing downwind. His hands trembled ever so slightly as he walked.. He had never done something like this before and he had always respected his crew's privacy but tonight he felt a need to learn more about Zoro.

Zoro walked down the streets, lifting his face to the wind, stopping in an alleyway, and pausing.

Suddenly he leaped into the air and, with a loud wail, his clothes shrank away revealing pale skin as wings flew out from his back and his feet stretched out like those of a birds as he flew into the wind with a whoosh. Luffy followed his wingbeats as friend faded into the shadows woven into the sky tonight. He flew over the forest and ducked into the trees, weaving through them with amazing expertise.

This was something Luffy didn't know about. Zoro flew from the forest and back up into the sky as he circled over a young man in a small clearing. Suddenly he swooped down and yanked the man into the air with his feet covering the man's mouth with a cold clawed hand. He hissed, baring his fangs, as he leaned down and bit the man on the neck not losing one precious scarlet drop. Soon the only thing heard in the clearing was the beat of Zoro's powerful and pale wings on the cool night air.

Luffy bit his lip guiltily as Zoro slowly dropped to the ground, still sucking the blood from the man's neck where he had bee bitten. He released his grip and drained the last bit of blood into one of his bottles before swooping away into the darkness of the night.

Luffy gulped, help couldn't help but feel guilty, this was a private thing that Zoro would never let anyone see. Luffy suddenly felt like the scum of the earth.

As the suns first golden rays stretched across the dark blue sky, Luffy bolted back to the Going Merry and into his hammock before Zoro got back. Soon the clicking of claws on wood alerted him to Zoro's presence and he cracked an eye open for a curious look. He followed Zoro's still pale form as he crawled along the ceiling. Wing folded on his muscular back, he flipped over onto the floor with the grace and silence of a wild cat. He shifted back to human form as he placed the now filled bottles with the rest of them before crawling into his own hammock and awaiting dawn's full light.

**I can't wait to start on the next chapter! I have so many great lines and dramatic scenes thought up for this story. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. Tschüs!**


	5. NOTICE!

Hey guys. Oh my god I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! To be honest I am not sure when I will update again. I have everything planned out and I DO write but when I try everything comes out as crap and I certainly don't want to put anything bad up here. Not that the writing is all that good to begin with but hey it's fanfiction! I AM trying and I am so sorry. Most of my writing now is in articles and nonfiction and the book series that I NEED to get finished. For those of you who are reading The Legend of the Sister Cities, I am taking that one down. I'm sorry but I just got my monster from The Shadows Live snatched and put on a TV. show so I'm paranoid and I plan on making that into a book that connects with the afore mentioned book series.

Once again I am so sorry! I will be adding things to some stories like: The Outsider, and probably rewriting some others.

I'm going to keep trying. I'm not giving up on you guys! I swear it! This is not the end! (Dramatic sword raise or something...)


End file.
